Chevalier Harem
by User 627
Summary: Saya has joined Diva, capturing Kai in the process. Kai will have to work hard to survive. Some of the Chevaliers are genderbended.
1. Everyguy's dream except Kai's

**This fanfic is only achievable thanks to Ayyarin and Najee.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**I made most of the Chevaliers female, except for Amshel and James. And Kai will be thrown in to the middle of them.**

**Poor Kai...he won't like this one bit.**

* * *

_Red Shield has fallen, Saya has joined the CINQ FLECHES by offer of Solina Goldsmith, Diva's chevalier. The remaining soldiers was doing all they could to stop the threat, but they were failing miserably._

_"Kai!" Yelled David, a six-foot man in a black tuxedo, said to Kai while holding his aiming his gun at the enemy. "You need to leave! You'll be safer that way!"_

_"No, I'm staying!" Yelled Kai, a young man at five- foot-six in a brown jacket, while also aiming his gun at Diva._

_"You should really pay attention to me, boy."_

_Speak of the devil. Diva said that in a calm tone, but it was clear to the humans and her chevaliers around her that the statement was threatening._

_"Shut up!" Yelled Kai, his temper was getting the best of him. His family and friends always told him to think before doing anything, but like a badass, at least he proclaimed himself one, he didn't._

_"Saya, you can't really be serious about this!"_

_"I'm sorry, Kai, but I've done enough for Red Shield." She told him, her voice was filled with guilt. Even though she didn't love humans anymore, she didn't quite hate them either, especially not Kai, her older brother, and Rikku, her younger sister. She just wanted to live a happy life._

_Rikku was unconscious, laying in Hagina's arms. Hagina, the woman as tall as Kai, her long hair tied into a ponytail, was not 100% with the decision, nevertheless, she swore to serve her queen._

_"My queen, what shall we do with these men?" Solina asked. The long-haired blonde chevalier had disliked the young boy, Kai, mostly for his lack of manners and his temper._

_"Hmmm..." Diva was thinking._

_"Kai?" Saya asked waiting for him to respond._

_"Saya..."_

_"Why don't you join us?" She offered. That way she wouldn't have to worry about him being killed by Diva._

_Kai was shocked at the offer, while David was now worried, if Kai joined CINQ FLECHES, they would lose their only hope in convincing Saya to come back to Red Shield._

_"Are you insane? Have you forgotten she was responsible for these men killed here today?" Kai asked angry. Those men sacrificed their lives to save innocent people._

_"If you join us, we won't have to fight anymore, we can be a family." Saya stated._

_Diva was now interested in the conversation. If Kai agreed, she would have him give her babies. Solina didn't like what Saya was offering the filthy human, she read his file back then at her office, she read his school records, by what she read, this Kai was somewhat of a delinquent, and she didn't like punks._

_Kai was looked around the dead bodies of his comrades. What these men sacrificed for the sake of protecting innocent people, what they fought for._

_"No..." He stated in a whisper, but it was enough for them to hear._

_"Ka-"_

_"I said no, Saya! Look around you! These people have lived and died to protect innocent people! Do you think they wanted this kind of life, that they enjoyed this?" Kai stated. David looked at him for a second and was proud, the little boy that thought he was the center of the world had finally matured, he remembered beating him up back at Okinawa, but it was futile now, they were both surrounded by Diva in the ship. No, the boy still had a chance to live, even if he had to sacrifice his life._

_"Kai, run now, I'll distract them!" David then began firing his gun but was quickly stopped by Solina. Putting her arm blade on his neck, she prepared to slit his throat right there._

_"David!"_

_"Wait!" Diva ordered to Solina, before she committed the act._

_"So, Kai," Diva started."...what would you do to save this man? Will you come with us?"_

_Kai looked at David._

_"Don't do i-" Solina quickly knocked him out._

_"Well, boy?" Diva asked. To Kai, it was obvious that Diva was not patient. Looking back at his comrade, the man who he almost considered his father, the answer was clear..._

_"Yes."_

* * *

And that was how he ended up, with five beautiful women in a helicopter.

Saya was sitting next to him trying to apologize for what happened. Diva was at his left, clinging to his arm. Solina sat across and eyed him, never taking her eyes off of him. Hagina was sitting next to Saya, also keeping her eyes on Kai. And Rikku was unconscious, resting her head on Kai's lap.

Now, to any ordinary man who saw this, they would be instantly jealous of Kai, but to Kai, he was sweating nervously, his heartbeat was beating like crazy, Solina actually enjoyed watching the boy suffer, though she hid it well by just glaring at him.

* * *

_"Dear Diary - I am trapped in a room full of women that can kill me in a moments notice. Any normal male would be happy in this situation, but I'm scared shitless. Saya won't seem to shut up, Diva is clinging to my arm smiling, Rikku is sleeping on my lap also smiling, Hagina is staring at me, Solina is glaring at me. Can I at least hold my bladder, before I piss myself?"_

* * *

**Was this any good?**

**Any suggestions?**

**Did you guys like the idea?**


	2. A man can die happy

"_All right, Kai," David said, his face never once changing expression."…are you sure you're ready for this?"_

"_Yeah, not like I got anything better to do."__ Kai said. The teen did not really like training with David, but if he wanted to get stronger, this was the best way._

"_Then drop and give me twenty."_

"_Seriously?!"_

_David glared at him._

"_Okay! Okay!"_

* * *

Kai was thinking about his Red Shield training while laying in the bed.

Diva's bed.

_"You'll stay in my bed to make sure you won't escape..."_

As if this day couldn't get any worse.

First David was ranting about more of his exercises, then they were unexpectedly ambushed, then Saya's defection...

...now this.

He was laying in a Queen sized bed...literally. He was wearing his Operations Outfit, a blue shirt and cargo pants with a gun holster, which was by the way empty, so it made him a bit comfortable.

He was worried that they would turn him into a Chevalier, a being that was no longer human, but was given supernatural powers that far exceeded that of a human's.

Kai wasn't sure he could pull an escape, it might make things worse than they are, but it was still better than doing nothing.

He could hear Diva singing through the bathroom door.

He had to get out of there fast. After making sure Diva was preoccupied bathing, he slowly opened the door and looked for any signs of interference.

_'None so far, good to go!'_ Kai thought. He chose to walk down the left path hoping to find an escape, maybe if he was lucky, he could find a garage and escape in a vehicle.

Kai smiled to himself, the satisfactory and joy he would feel when they found out that the "lowly" human escaped their grasped. He suddenly felt like a spy, working for some secret agency with a cool name.

_'Red Shield isn't that much of a cool name, but at least it's an agency.'_ Kai's smile feel, as he got a more serious expression.

He continued to go through the hallways, making guesses on which way to go, he's a bit surprised he hasn't ran into anyone yet. Though he was thankful for the luck.

He decided he should find his equipment first. He briefly wondered how large the mansion was.

He kept walking, but then he saw a figure in a white dress walk in his direction. He quickly made his way into a room to the left to hide, he looked around and saw another room with a queen sized bed.

He was waiting for the footsteps to go away, but it suddenly went closer and closer. He dashed for the bathroom and hid behind the shower curtain. Not exactly the smartest move, but he was under pressure.

It felt like hours passed while he waited, he could hear some sound from the other room moving around. He prayed that whoever was there would not find him.

_'Oh God, I'm so dead!'_ Kai thought. He suddenly heard the bathroom door open, and his heartbeat went faster. All he could see was a silhouette of a woman, the silhouette dropped her shadow like towel to the floor and proceeded to walk into the shower about to draw it's curtains.

_'Oh God! Please, NO!'_

The shower curtains was set aside and revealed...

...a naked Solina Goldsmith in all her naked glory...literally. She was wearing nothing except for a pair of headphones, Kai wondered why anyone would wear headphones to the shower. Kai saw her C-cupped breasts and her womanhood, her beautiful blond flowing hair and blue eyes and her figure made her look like a goddess.

She instantly saw Kai, and her face flushed red.

It was a good 5 minutes before one of them spoke again.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PERVERTED HUMAN DOING IN MY BATHROOM, GAZING ON MY BODY, YOU LEECH!"**

* * *

_Dear Diary - I swear to God, I already repented from street fighting. So why am I still being punished._

_On the male side of my hormones, I actually kind of like this, maybe that's a maybe. So what if her beautiful, luscious, sexy body was displayed to me, I'm not attracted to this, definitely not, just because her pink beautiful vagina was displayed to me, so totally not attracted, not one bit._

_P.S. Is there really a woman out there that can pull of beautiful, sexy, hot, and cute all at the same time? Cause I think I'm staring at her._

_P.S.S. I'm still not interested though...doesn't mean I'll stop staring at hear beautifully ripe breast, and her pink pussy._

* * *

**Why the hell, did I write this?!**

**It kinda makes me feel really dirty, but somehow this perversion of Kai is really humorous!**

**Cheers to Najee and Ayyarin! Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	3. Rape?

Kai finally snapped out of his trance when he started to notice Solina shapeshifting her arm.

Shifting it into a blade.

He could only wait for his inevitable demise.

* * *

In the shower, Diva couldn't wait to play with her new toy.

Just imagining the "games" she was going to play with him turned her on.

Unconsciously, she began to send this to her chevaliers.

* * *

Kai was sweat-dropping now. He never imagined it would end like this, killed by a naked woman, hot nonetheless, that could transform her arm into a blade...while wearing headphones.

But then something happened that even he couldn't imagine.

Solina fell to her knees, her face suddenly her face flushed, she didn't know what got into her. Her hands were shaking, and a "part" of suddenly started to get wet.

She started playing with herself, not even minding the audience.

Although due to the pressure, Kai didn't even realize what she was doing, and took it in as a chance to escape. Making his way to exit the bathroom.

But before he could someone grabbed his right leg. He fell down landing on his torso.

He rolled to his back to see his "offender," and saw Solina Goldsmith still playing with herself. She suddenly got on top of him rubbing his crotch with hers, she was still fingering herself.

She leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. To Kai was flabbergasted, it was hard to take in what was happening.

She tasted like blueberries, the ones you seal in a jar to enhance the flavor, and you weren't allowed to eat it, because to indulge more would be a sin.

She transformed her arm back into a normal one and pinched him in the chest. Kai opened his mouth to yelp.

But Solina only took this as a chance to enter his tongue.

Kai was doing his best to push her away now, failing miserably, with Solina's inhuman strength. To Kai, this was a huge blow on his pride, to be controlled by a woman, even a chevalier, even though some found it hot, he only wanted to escape this!

Solina however was on autopilot, due to her queen. It was a known fact that chevalier's where linked to their queen, mind and body. The unknown fact was, that this varied between genders, when the chevalier was male, he could feel the queen's hate, rage and pain, but when female, they could feel the queen's love, loneliness, obsession, possessiveness, and jealousy, and yes, even hormones.

She started to undo his pants.

* * *

_"Dear Diary - I never thought I'd end like this, to be raped by a girl...wearing headphones. Though on the bright side the yellow headphones do bring out her sky-blue eyes._

_What the hell am I saying?!_

_Even though she's fingered herself while straddling my the 'tent' in my pants, kissed me with the use of her tongue, which was my first kiss by the way, this was very humiliating for me. I mean, I have a reputation to hold as the toughest kid in school, and to be raped by a girl!_

_Wait, what's she doing?! No! No! Get off me! Stop undoing my pants!_

_...Someone up there must hate me"_

* * *

**Sorry, to end it like this.**

**I am very inexperienced in writing lemons, and depending on the reviews, maybe I'll write it in the next chapter, it will be my first time though...but it will be Kai's first time as well. *wink***

**So, who should Kai end up with?**


	4. Can I join in?

**Sorry for taking so long, but in truth, I wanted to avoid writing this chapter because it was just embarrassing.**

**Please give Kai an apology for our amusement at his expense.**

**If you want to see what Solina looks like, she should have the same appearance as Octavia from Tears to Tiara.**

* * *

Rikku was following Solina around the mansion, because the latter offered to teach her how to turn her arm into a blade.

Solina was actually quite fond of the little girl, at least she had more manners than her "elder" brother, which she disliked.

"We're heading to my room before practicing, I need to take a quick bath, are you okay with that?" Solina turned her head to the girl and asked her nicely.

Rikku nodded in response.

"...good."

After reaching her room, Solina quickly took off her clothes and laid them on the bed, it wasn't really anything new or awkward for Rikku since they were both girls.

Solina put on her headphones and rolled a towel around her. She then proceeded to enter the bathroom.

Rikku, knowing women took a long time in the shower, took a short nap.

* * *

Kai sweat-dropped as Solina started undoing his pants, no matter how hot the woman was, he didn't want to get raped.

"Please, don't." He begged her.

Solina smirked in response and slid the pants off of him. The only thing left was his boxers and his shirt.

Kai could only had one last resort left, kick the girl, now under any circumstances should no true man hit a woman, but she's a chevalier with superpowers, so he could make an exception. He tried to kick her, but it only resulted in Solina grabbing his leg and draging him near the shower.

Solina then ripped off the shower drapes, and used it to tie Kai down by his wrist.

* * *

**Author's note: By now it should be obvious about what's going to happen here. Children under the age of eighteen should not read this part...**

**...but I'm sixteen years old, and I'm the one who wrote this, shouldn't that mean I'm violating my own law?**

**Whatever, it's not like you guys are going to listen anyway...**

**This is my first lemon by the way. So I'm sorry if this was no good.**

* * *

Solina was so turned on, that she wasn't even thinking clearly anymore, all she could think about was using this man to satisfy her needs.

A female chevalier would only feel the attraction to the male who's caught the queen's eye, in other words, only the man who the queen has set her sights on will be the target of the female chevalier's affections.

She took of his boxers and revealed his member. She was blushed at what she saw.

Kai prayed that his manhood would somehow fail him, but as a hot-blooded male, it was already fully erected.

It took Solina a while to register the size, once she did she gave a slight lick to the tip.

The single lick sent waves of pleasure to Kai's brain. Kai could only shiver in pleasure as she continued to lick the tip of his manhood.

Solina swirled around the tip, and gave it a kiss, before sucking on it.

Kai moaned.

"Please...stop..."

"Shut up."

Solina only continued in sucking his dick, going deeper and deeper after each suck. She was moaning and swirling her tongue around it as it entered her mouth.

After a while, Solina kept slurping Kai's member as Kai moaned in pleasure and tried to beg her to stop. **A/N:****Shut up and take it like a man, Kai. **

He eventually stiffened as he was about to climax.

"I'm..going...to!" He warned Solina. She positioned her mouth on the tip and continued to stroked his member.

Kai came, and Solina took it all in her mouth, licking of the remaining cum in the tip of his manhood. She used two of her fingers to wipe the cum that didn't get in her mouth, and placed it there.

She then opened her mouth to show him the contents of what was inside, once Kai got a full view, Solina closed her mouth and swallowed the cum, she then opened it to show Kai that she swallowed it all.

"What? You didn't know I knew how to swallow cum?" She asked, taunting him in a seductive manner, like a lioness would to her prey. "This is my first time by the way..." She told him.

She crawled on all fours placing her vagina at Kai's dick... and slammed it down.

"Ah!" They both moaned in response to the sudden action.

Solina started to ride him. Kai could only moan as she did, the sight was incredible for a young man.

After a few minutes Kai climaxed inside her, filling her womb.

Kai tried to get up and get himself untied, but Solina only pushed him down.

"Again." She commanded him.

* * *

Rikku woke up after a short nap. She heard voices coming from the other side of the room, inside Solina's bathroom.

There was also this feeling of wanting to be near her older brother, Kai, she didn't know why. She didn't want to admit it, but even before she turned into a chevalier, she always had a crush on Kai, they weren't related, but it felt wrong. She had a crush on him, because he saved her from bullies and protected her a lot of times.

When she did turn into a Chevalier, the feeling only grew worse, to the point of dreaming about having sex with him. She didn't want to tell anyone, but she kind of had an older brother fetish.

She walked to the bathroom door.

"Hello, Solina, are you done yet?" She asked. All she could hear was some moans.

Turning the doorknob, she opened the door slowly and gasped at the sight.

Solina's entire body was covered in a white substance and was riding Kai, who was begging her to stop, and her face was blushing.

Once Rikku snapped out of her thoughts, she looked over at the two.

"Can I join in?" 

* * *

_"Dear Diary - No Rikku you can't join in! Just in case you didn't notice I'm being raped! Now hurry up and get me out of here!_

_Wait, why are you taking off your clothes?! No, stop! Put them back on!" _

* * *

**Sorry if this was no good. I told you I'm very inexperienced in writing lemons.**

**Hope you guys like it! Please review!**


End file.
